Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Rika.Death94
Summary: A story of five Vampire knight characters experiencing tragedies like no other...
1. Rido, The Little Dream

Alice of Human Sacrifice

-Vampire Knight-

Chapter 1: Rido, The Little Dream...

_In someplace, there was a dream. Such a tiny dream, nobody knows who had dreamt it. The tiny dream thought, __**I don't want to disappear like this! How do I get people to dream of me?**_

"Ah~. I am so bored. And I keep getting this strange feeling. I don't like it. I think I will ignore it." said Rido. He played with all of his toys, his games, and his cards. Yet, the feeling has yet to subside. He ignored it even then.

"Man, I keep trying to ignore this stupid feeling, but it keeps coming back with a vengeance. I wonder why? Could it be..? Nah! I doubt it..." He summarized by himself. He would ignore it more and more, even when he is playing with his things. He is playing with his cards, an imaginary game of war with an imaginary person. It wasn't any fun. He moved on to battleship, and played until he was bored. He soon started playing with his action figures. Only to tear them apart with his destructive ways.

Much as he wanted to grow, there was still no one who wanted to dream him. Soon, he started fearing death. Rido knew he was going to die. He tried to keep his mind off of it but it was no use. He was dying, and no one would save him. He didn't want that, so he started thinking of ideas that could let him keep living. He went to his drawing board, and started drawing down potential ideas. One after another, ideas were being thought and thought, but none were good enough. All of them, one by one, started hitting the trash can. None just weren't good enough. He started to panic. He knew his end was coming, but could he stop it in time? Could he? He wished he could. Right then and there, an idea popped into his head.

It was the best idea he had yet. Almost perfect. Almost. He knew that this would most definately stop his death. He wanted to live. So he let his greed take over him, and was soon off to the world of humans. He looked for potential humans, and he wanted to test them out. To see if these humans would last in creating their world. The world of Wonderland!

He had found his first prey. His first savior. His first alice...

_He thought and thought until he finally came up with an idea, __**I will get people to stray into me, and create their own world.**_


	2. Ruka, The Wrathful Woman of Spade

Chapter 2: Ruka, the Wrathful Woman of Spade

_Clang! Squirt! Spoosh!_

These are all the sounds of war, and Ruka was in the middle of it all. She was doing her best, but her army was being destroyed. She slayed all she could, and kept slaying more of the enemy. She wasn't going anywhere as her comades were falling. She cursed. Could she do anything? Anything at all? Probably not. However, She had to try.

She cursed as she held her blade. _Shit! Our army is already like this? That's never good! But there's still hope for victory!_ She thought as she caught her breath in the heat of battle.

"Hello."

She was surprised, but looked to see a little boy right in front of her. "Hm? There's people here, so I thought it would be polite to say 'hello', am I wrong?" said Rido. She just looked at him before she remembered that she was in a war. "Eh... It's dangerous here. Children shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be on this battle field!" She yelled. Rido looked surprised to say the least. Then he countered, "But I am not a kid, I've lived ten times longer than you. Besides, I have come for something!"

Now that startled Ruka. She wondered why the boy was here now. _A child spy? A dissposable messenger? What could it be?_ she wondered as the world changed scenes. Now that really startled her. She gasped, and looked around. She was in a town square, and the boy stood in front of her still. "Huh? Where am I?" questioned Ruka.

"You're in the dream world, no, Wonderland. I wonder if this world could be for you? Besides, it's only natural that Alice would remember where she came from." inquired Rido.

"Huh? Alice? What's an Alice?" she questioned yet again. Rido didn't feel like telling her instead he waved, "Good luck, Alice..."

"Ah! Wait! What's an Alice? Also, I need to get back to my world!" screamed Ruka. She wondered what that was all about, and what an Alice was. However, she didn't get to ponder far as someone pulled on her dress. "Big sis! Big sis, Can you play? Can you play?" asked a little girl. Ruka found an oppertunity to ask about Alice. "Huh? Uh~ no! I only have time to play after the war. But, do you know what an Alice is?"

"Alice? Hmm... Hmm... No I don-" answered the girl until a dark look came opon her features. "Alice... is heard... by me..." inquired the little girl. "Really!" said Ruka. "Alice says... that she... always... remembers... this world... as well as... other worlds... but... she... never made it!" answered the little girl as a dark smile graced her face. This scared Ruka to the point of her running off. She ran and ran, not caring if she slammed into other people.

_What the hell is this place? I don't get it! I just don't! What do I do to get home? I haven't even defeated the enemy yet! I only asked one little question about Alice, a-!_ Ruka stopped, finally realizing what she had to do. "I remember now. What I have to do to get home. Also how I am here. I know now... I am Alice!" She said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Go ahead and think that, but you're not truly alice. But I guess you'll get it sooner or later." said Rido, as the scene changes. Blood is splattered everywhere. Screams are being heard all over. People are running from Ruka in blind terror. People are being killed one by one. "What? No... Noo!" cried Rido as he watched the terrifing things happen. Ruka is killing everything in her way. Not even hesitating one bit. "Kill... Kill... Kill!" screamed Ruka in wicked laughter. "There is only one way to get back! And that is to kill everyone in my way!" she said as people continued to scurry away.

Kaname watched with a little horror in his eyes, and tried to run before he got sliced. However he tripped on a dead body in his attempt. Ruka towered over him before she raised her blade. "Kill... kill... I'll kill you!" Kaname watched in horror as his life was going to be erased. Ruka, on the other hand, was trapped in cage before she could bring the blade down. She grabbed the bars yelling, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Nope. I can't let you. I don't need you anymore, because you are no longer Alice. You let your mind be taken by murderous intentions. I junk you, and I don't need a junked Alice." said Rido. Ruka was pissed. She yanked on the bars. They didn't budge. Then, Rido started to sing, "_'__The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.' _"

"What's with that song?" questioned Ruka. Rido looked at her, and said, "This song is your song... _'That Alice is in the forest, Locked away like a criminal. Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed...' _" Ruka screamed as Rido ended the song. Rido giggled maniacally.


	3. Kaname, The Fragile Man of Diamond

**Kaname, The Fragile Man of Diamond...**

Kaname was walking where his legs were taking him. He did not realize that the people around him were running away from something. He thought back to earlier, with the little boy that showed up right in front of him.

_Kaname was laying in bed looking at the cieling when a little boy showed up next to me. "Hello." he said, startling me off of my bed. Head first. "Ow," said Kaname, "Where'd you come from? And Hello." The little boy giggled. Kaname didn't like being laughed at, especially from a boy. Kaname stared at the little boy, before saying, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The little boy continued to giggle. However, the scene changed from his bedroom to a small town square. "Huh? What the-?" Kaname looked around to find that he was no longer in his room._

_"I wonder... Could you be the Alice I am looking for?" the little boy asked. Kaname was confused. First this kid has the nerve to waltz into his room without knocking, then the kid calls him a girl's name. This was outrageous. Kaname sighed saying, "What are you talking about?" The little boy faded from sight saying, "Good luck Alice..."_

'What in the hell is an Alice? And where am I?' Kaname was frustrated at the fact of being left in a strange town. All of a sudden, a memory flashed before his eyes. It was him holding music sheets. No, writing music, but why? But soon he found himself in front of the woman in red. He saw those being killed, and those dead on the ground. Kaname shivered, and he tried to run, but tripped over a dead body. The woman was closing in on him, and soon she raised her sword, but it didn't come down. The woman didn't get a chance to kill him, because the boy appeared right next to him.

"That simply won't do. I can't let you harm this man, plus you let yourself be captured by your bloodlust. I don't need a junked Alice. I no longer need you..." the boy said. "Let me go! You BASTARD!" yelled the woman. "Unfortunately, no..." the kid said as the card, the Ace of Spades, burned to ashes. The woman disappeared, and the boy remained. "You're quite the scaredy-cat, aren't you? But at least you have remembered part of your past right, Alice?" the boy giggled as he faded away.

Kaname looked at the remains of the Ace of Spades. He had noticed that the woman had the same symbol on her hand. He looked at his own hands, and saw that on his left was a single blue diamond. Kaname connected the pieces together, and realized that the Aces of these symbols connect to the Alices. The woman was the Alice of Spade, and he was the Alice of Diamond.

He stood up and dusted himself off. Unconsciencously, Kaname began to hum the melody randomly playing in his mind. Seconds later, he added words, "_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._" A girl stepped up and said, "What a wierd song. Did you write it?" Kaname shook his head. The girl looked down, but she asked him to keep going. "_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman..._" Kaname shivered as the crowd that had gathered around him yelled for him to keep going. He did, but silently, "_He makes... one... bright red flower... bloom, and admired... by all... he withers..._"

Kaname unconciously held himself, as he remembered the woman in red. All he could see was red. However, there was only red in the people the surrounded him. Kaname smiled a tormented smile, "Red... red... Beautiful red!" He ran up to a man, who had a gun in a holster on his belt, telling everyone that there was a beauty flowing through their veins. Kaname took the gun and put it to his head screaming, "LET ME SHOW YOU THIS RED!"

A shot resonated, and screams could be heard. Rido watched the whole thing, as the Ace of Diamonds burned on the ground.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose, shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._


	4. Yuuki, The NotSo Innocent Girl of Club

**Yuuki, The Not-So Innocent Child of Club**

Royalty was scarce in this country of Wonderland, yet everyone wanted the title of "King" or "Queen". The young, the old, the rich, the poor, all wanted the title. Yet only one reigned supreme, even as she _danced_ with an other in a private room. This person raised her influence by catching a noble's eye. This person was Yuuki Cross, a young girl whose lithe body caught the eyes of many. Said female slipped away into the night when the last victim of her reverse-harem was asleep.

she snuck into the darkness, only to be caught by two noble brothers. These boys were looking for her, because frankly, she was the next Queen.

"You there, HALT!" one said, running to the girl sneaking around the corner. The other following after his brother, trying to keep up, "Wait, we only want to talk to you!"

the girl ran, but the first boy was quicker, and caught her arm. They breathed heavily, as they waited for the other to arrive. "Sheesh, will you listen to what we have to say now?" they boy whose neck was decorated with an intricate flower, a scowl upon his face. The other one arrived shortly after this was said. "Zero, be nice!" the other boy whose neck was bare of any decoration chided. Yuuki took notice of their uniquely colored hair, pale skin, and slender forms covered in royal garments. The boy with scowl, now recognized as Zero, glared at his counterpart, "Shut up, Ichiru!"

The other, now known as Ichiru, raised his hands in surrender. They looked at Yuuki, and that's when she noticed their silver eyes. She got suspicious of them, thinking they were here to take her in for her adultry. She tried to yank her arm away, but Zero had a vice-like grip around it. Ichiru could see that I was indeed wanting to run away, but then he asked, "How would you like to become the next Queen?"

Yuuki went still, now understanding that they were asking for her consent to make her royalty. _Why me? I mean I don't mind being Queen, but why choose me?_ she thought. She looked to the silver-haired boys, pondered her answer, and answered in the positive. As soon as that was done, they walked me to a luxurious carriage. Ichiru opened the door, and Zero helped me inside. Ichiru followed me in, and Zero got in the driver's seat, to which he cracked the reigns, meaning they were on the move toward the castle.

Twenty minutes later saw Yuuki being led to her new dressing chambers, where they found her a beautiful pink dress that had frills. Once she was dressed, the bell in the tower rang, signalling that the Royal Court was calling a town meeting, to announce the Coronation of a new Queen in power. Yuuki was trembling in excitment. Could anyone blame her though? No, no one could. Fifteen minutes later saw Yuuki being crowned, and the crowd that had gathered cheered. All hoped that Yuuki was a good asset to this Kingdom in Wonderland.

_-One Year Later-_

Yuuki was sitting in her throne room, sipping her cup of tea. Her kingdom was prospering, thanks to her "No War" policy. Her kingdom remained neutral from any war that was happening in this strange country of Wonderland. Everything was peaceful, that is until... "Well, well, looks like you're living a peaceful, yet luxurious life." Rido said. Yuuki looked to the child in front of her, yet no one else saw the boy. Yuuki did not like this boy, and simply ignored aforementioned boy.

"Ignoring me isn't very nice. Surely you can make time for me, and converse." Rido smiled. That smile is what sets Yuuki off. She refrains from yelling at the child, turning her eyes to rather handsome male to her left. Rido follows her gaze, and smiles even wider. "Is Her Majesty falling for a servant boy? How low can you go? He's not even your type..."

Yuuki looked to the boy, then she yelled, "GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!"

Only then did the servants see the child in front of the Queen. They watched the boy for a moment, wondering how he got past security. They also watched Her Majesty stand, and walk to the child. She then leaned down to the boy's height and whispered something in the boy's ear. Whatever she said enraged the boy, because the boy whispered something back.

Rido raised his small hand, and then snapped his fingers. Yuuki was not all scared by this movement, then she covered her eyes in pain, screaming. Her maid-servantcame to her side in an instant, glaring at Rido. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Hang in there, Your Majesty!" the maid-servant yelled, panicked. Yuuki soon stopped screaming in agony, and let her hands fall to her sides. When Yuuki opened her eyes on the other hand, she screamed out. _Blood. All I can see is blood and corpses!_ she thought fearfully.

"Maybe that will teach you to be kinder to your subjects." Rido said with malice in his voice. Yuuki stared at him, and realized that he was the only person she could look at with out the horrid sight. "Give it back! Give me back my regular vision!" she screamed. Rido disappeared with that same scorn-filled smile across his little face.

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. That Alice was the country's queen, Possessed by a warped dream. Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._


End file.
